Child of immortality
by TwinCheshire
Summary: A child found in the woods is taken in and has become or will become the next Homuculus but what is in store for this child? How many people will have to die for her? And what hardships will she overcome? Read and find out (NOTE: Chapters my change slightly! I have updated Chapter 1. Changing how many years Maiya spends with each Homunculus)
1. Chapter 1: Introduce Love

**Hello. I've been thinking of doing a Fullmetal Alchemist story and came up with this.  
Hope you like it.  
I'm going to be going the Brotherhood route because it relates more to the manga than the original. Not that I don't like the original.  
Again~ Hope you like it. (The plot starts four years before Ed and Al go to Dublith for Alchemy training)  
ooooooo  
**

A child laid, curled up in the woods. The Child opened her eyes to the sounds off footsteps. She looked up to find someone staring her down. Her vision was too blurred to figure out who it was. When The Child regained her vision she found a guy in his mid twenties staring at her from her height.

"...over here guys. I got something you may like." She heard him say to others in the woods.  
Three others came out of the trees.  
One was a chubby guy with his finger in his mouth. A tall woman with a big rack. And a guy or girl...an it that looked like a walking palm tree.

"You found a brat Greed. What's new?" The palm tree spoke, glaring down at her.  
The child glared back, baggy, wet faced and red eyed.  
"The kid looks terrible." The woman said what everyone thought.  
"Can I eat her?" The fat guy asked, looking down at her with hungry eyes.

"...I'd rather eat you." The child sassed at the fat guy.  
The palm tree and the twenty-ish year old laughed.  
"I like this kid." The palm tree smirked.

"She looks like she's suffering. Why don't we take her to father?" The lady confessed to the other.  
"Father will know what to do." The fat guy smiled. The others sighed.  
"Fine...but if the brat wines she dies." The palm tree said, picking the child up.  
The child didn't struggle in the grasp of the palm tree person. To her, he felt heavier than she thought, though he was warm.

 **oooooo**

The child had closed her eyes for a second and found herself smelling ammonia and anti-septic. They had turned the corner and walked into a giant white room with pipes everywhere around a stone throne.  
"Father. Sorry to drop by but we got something for you." Greed yelled in the empty room.

A man with long blond hair that stretched from sideburns and beard. He walked out of the shadows and down the stairs to meet them. When the man saw The Child in Envy's arms he frowned. She looked as if she had been through hell. She scowled at him and he held in a laugh. The man checked her over and as he did he healed her but it seemed she passed out before hand.

When she woke up, her gaze was blurred for a while and she heard mumbles from around her. She saw the twenty something year old man and two others she didn't recognize. She also felt that she was laying on a wooden crate with a jacket as a pillow and a tattered blanket.  
"Where...am I? Who are you people? Where's my mom and dad?" The Child asked the people. She sat up but felt the world go dizzy. The small guy who hand a Japanese samurai style clothing kept everyone at bay and walked up to the child.

The Child rolled over and turned her back to the small man who let out a small giggle and sat in front of the crate, facing away from her. The girl was surprised that the man didn't do anything to her.  
"Kids like her are like new born kittens. Let them roam around before approaching it. Greed said to leave her alone until she feels more at home." Dolcetto said and stood up and walked out with the other two.

A few minutes later, The Child fell asleep again. When she woke up she found a juice box and a Styrofoam container that still looked warm. When she picked it up she found that it _was_ still warm. She opened the container and found rice with carrots and peas with a side of chopped ham. The ham was chopped into small pieces and there was even plastic silverware. She smiled at the food and ate it without knowing she was being watched.

After she ate, the Child got up and stretched and looked around the place that was called _'Home.'_ She walked around the corner to find a tall and bulky man sitting by the doorway than got scared and ran back to her crate and behind it. Martel walked from around another corner and sighed.

"Knew it. Dolcetto owes me fifty bucks." Martel sighed. "Roa why don't you go see if Bido needs anything." She asked. Roa stood up and walked down the hall. After which Martel and Dolcetto walked into the room that the Child was in and let her do what she wanted. But an hour went by and she didn't come out from behind the crate. The two stood up and found that The Child was sleeping.  
"Why does she look cute like that?" Dolcetto smiled and so did Martel. Martel picked her up and had her sleep in her lap. When The Child woke up, she was face-to-face with the twenty something year old man and squeaked and hid herself.

"Damn. She doesn't like my handsome face." Greed sighed.  
"Because you put your face right up to her's." Roa said in monotone. Martel sighed and tried to comfort her with a small hug. The Child shook as she was hugged.  
"Momma..." She mumbled.

"Hey kid I apologize alright." Greed said as he waited for her to respond but she never did. Greed sat down and scratched his head.  
"What the fuck am I doing wrong?!" He clutched his head. He looked up when someone touched his leg.  
The Child looked at him worriedly. "Don't be sad." The Child said as she gleamed him a slight smile.

"Why are you-You're not afraid of me?" Greed asked, confused by The Child's act of kindness. She smiled at him and held his hand that had the Ouroboros tattoo.  
"That's a cool sticker!" The Child said perking up, staring at the tattoo. Greed laughed at the comment. "It's not a sticker kid. It's called a tattoo." Greed pointed out and laughing.

"I totally forgot. What's your name kid?" Greed asked as he patted the Child's head. The Child looked down at her dirt covered feet. "...I-I don't remember..." She said after a while.  
"Well everyone needs a name. I'm Greed. The girl is Martel, the tough-looking guy is Roa, the one with the tail is Bido, and the small one is the Dolcetto." Greed introduced. The Child struggled to remember the names.  
"Why not give us nicknames?" Martel asked. "But let's come up with a name for you first."

Everyone thought but had no answer until Roa noticed a tattoo on the back of The Child's wrist. "What about Ai...?" He asked. "Isn't that too simple Roa?" Dolcetto asked and looked at the tattoo. "What about Maiya?" "Why Maiya?" Bido asked. "M.A.I.Y.A. It sounded like a good name for her." Dolcetto shied away. The Child giggled at the name.  
"You like that name kid?" Greed asked as he smirked and the Child shyly nodded.  
"Then from now on. You're be named Maiya." Greed announced.

"Now that we got that out of the way let's get to the point." Greed smirked and grabbed the child by one of her frail arms and sat her in his lap. Maiya cowered in fear as she screamed and struggled to get up but she was too small and frail to get even an inch out from Greed's lap.

"Roa grab the stuff!" Greed yelled over Maiya's screaming. "Greed are you sure you should do this? You're freaking her out." Martel asked as the Maiya was scared out her mind.  
"Greed. Let me handle this." Martel said as Maiya ducked into Martel's lap.

Greed sighed and got up. "Fine...I'm not that used to manhandling kids anyway." He said as he turned around. Dolcetto was given a tiny syringe with a red liquid in it. Martel held Maiya close as Dolcetto stuck the child with the syringe. Moments later; a red light absorbed Maiya. She cried and screamed, writhing on the floor. Another moment went by and Maiya fell face down on the floor. She didn't move.

"D-did we. Is she...?" Bido asked. Beads of water started to form in Martel's eyes.

Then they saw Maiya's hand twitch. She slowly sat up, blood spilled from her mouth and beads from her eyes. "That...was mean..." She chocked out at Greed who still had his back turned.  
"That was the deal. You'll get one of those once every three months and five years from now you'll be given to one of the other Homunculus. While you're here though, you'll obey me unconditionally because you don't want to know what would happen if you disobey." He turned around and glared at Maiya. Maiya nodded and stood up.

"You'll become a Homunculus like me but you'll be more human than any of us because instead of a whole Philosophers stone put into you all at once. You'll have it in tiny increments which will form your core over time. And the pain will become less and less intense when you receive each dose. Understand? If not then you will when you get older. Speaking of age. How old are you?" Greed explained as he knelt down to Maiya's height. Maiya held up four fingers. "Four years old huh?" Greed laughed.

"Welcome to the family kid..."

 _The first day as a newborn Homunculus was nothing compared to what is yet to come..._

 **I hoped you liked the Intro...And Maiya is two years younger than Edward and a year younger than Al.**  
 **R &R&fave plz and Happy new year~**

 **-TWCH~**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Father

**Hello again~  
** **I hope you liked the first chapter. Review and comment plz? There may be a little OOC'nes...  
Anyway here's the second chapter~ **

_"Believe in yourselves and choose life over death, otherwise you've led shameful lives." -Izumi Curtis_

 **ooooooooooo**

-One week later-

Dolcetto was chasing practically naked Maiya around the Devi's Nest with a black dress and black socks. Maiya was giggling all throughout the room. Dolcetto stopped to catch his breath when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Maiya fall. When she sat up, she saw red sparks from her knee and cheek. She was healed within ten minutes. As she was healing, Dolcetto took this opportunity to dress the child.

Maiya stared at her knee as she watched it heal and in between that time, Greed walked past and saw her heal as Dolcetto brushed the child's hair. Today was Dolcetto's turn to watch Maiya.  
When she was healed, dressed and ready, Maiya, Dolcetto, and Martel were tasked to find a few pair of clothing for the child and food for the next week.

About an hour and a half went by when Maiya ran off again. Martel and Dolcetto saw her in front of a place that said MEAT. Maiya was smiling and talking to a small flower.  
"Well we needed to go here anyway." Martel sighed and tapped Maiya on the shoulder. She looked up and took her hand. They knocked on the door and a big, burly man answered the door.

"MONSTER!" Maiya squealed and ran behind Martel. The man laughed.  
"Sorry kid. I look like one, don't I? But trust me, I'm not a monster." Sid Curtis said as he led the three in to the meat shop. Maiya saw a room with the light on and wondered into it. She saw a woman with black hair sitting in the bed, reading a book.

"I see you kid." The woman said, not even looking up from her book. Maiya hid behind the doorway when the woman saw her. A few ticks of a clock went by before Maiya peered back into the room. The woman was in the exact same spot, still reading the book. Maiya was hesitant but eventually walked over to the woman and tried to peak at what she was reading. Almost all the words were ones she couldn't understand or comprehend.

The woman sighed and marked her page than looked at the child before her. "Who are you? And where are your parents?" She asked, not even batting an eye.  
"I'm Maiya and my...Parents are...gone." Maiya smiled but softly said the last part as she looked at her feet.  
Izumi went wide-eyed for a second but sighed nonetheless and got up. She went to the bookshelf in her room and after a few minutes, she had found a book that Maiya would hopefully understand, with help that is.

She handed it to Maiya. "Thank you mommy" Maiya smiled and ran off to tell Martel and Dolcetto about her new book. As the child left, Izumi's hands shook a little as she clutched her stomach.  
After a few minutes, Maiya came back into the room and smiled to Izumi. "Thank you Ms. Izumi. C-can I come back for more books when I'm done with one o-or...to play? Maybe?" Maiya smiled as she said that.  
"Can I call you momma?" She asked.  
Izumi sighed and turned around. "...Sure...you're like the child I never...had..." Izumi said the last part sorta soft.  
"Well we have'ta get going. Sorry to trouble you Ms. Curtis. See you again." Martel said and the three left and headed to the Devil's nest.

 **oooooooo**  
 **-A year later-**

A car parked on the side of the road. Out came two military soldiers and two Military police. One of the soldiers had an eye-patch. They stood outside of a place called the Devil's Nest then entered it. The Military police raised their guns as they entered before the other two.

Dolcetto sniffed the air and sat up suddenly. "Guys we have company." He said as he got onto his feet and had his hands on the sword he had strapped to his side.  
"Martel. Let Greed know we have company. Roa and I got this from here." Dolcetto said seriously as he stared down the hallway. Martel agreed and turned her back and rand down the hallway to Maiya's room.

"...Harry looked into the mirror and the mirror showed-" "Greed...We got company-...what are you doing?" Martel yelled but questioned why Greed was sitting on the floor with Maiya in his lap.  
"I _was_ reading to her but..." He sighed as he marked the page and closed the book. "...I guess it can wait." Greed said as he shooed Maiya off of him and stood up, dusting himself off. As he did that the person with eye-patch was waiting at the door with the other Military personal.  
(A/N: Yes I did put a book not from the era of Fullmetal Alchemist but I know that they don't have television so books were the next best thing. And its _'Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone'_ Look it up. It does exist!)

"I didn't take for the 'Fatherly' type Greed." The eye-patched, Military man smirked.  
"Like you're the one to talk Wrath. What brings the Fuhrer of Amestris to my humble abode?" Greed said snarky.  
"Cut the crap Greed. You know what I want." Wrath said with a stone-cold face.  
"You're not getti- Huh? What? Where did she go?" Greed panicked as the child that Wrath wanted was no where to be seen. Until he looked behind the crate and there she was, clutching her book. He couldn't help but to laugh. Greed than lifted Maiya up from her hiding spot and onto the crate.

"Why do you want her?" He asked her as he held the back of Maiya's dress.  
"Father wants her. All he told us wast to come get her. Man what a drag." Envy sighed. "So lets get going brat."  
"No!" Maiya yelled, pouting like the child she is which made Envy make an audible, annoyed groan and throw his head back and clutch his skull.

"She wont listen to you slut. But if you say 'Please' she _may_ give you a glance." Greed teased as he tortured his younger Homunculus brother. Envy groaned once again and walked out the door, done with the situation. Wrath sighed and gave his best 'fake smile' to Maiya.

"Please child? Father would like to see you. Would it be alright if we lead you to him?"  
Maiya turned at him then got off the crate and dusted off her little black dress like a lady and turned to him with the same 'fake' smile as she put her hands behind her back.

"Well, you did say please. So...Yes. I will." Maiya said whist smiling. Envy did another heavy groan.  
 **oooooo**

The homunculus headed down a passageway in the sewers to a door that Maiya thought was similar but couldn't place where...  
The doors opened and they found themselves faced with a giant room with pipes everywhere. The pipes led to a chair in the middle of the room. Now Maiya had a vivid sense of Deja Vu. The man that was sitting in the chair got up when one of the others announced that there was others at the door.

Greed, Wrath, and Envy took Maiya to the middle and Greed set her down.  
Standing there was Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride around the man who stared Maiya down.

"Welcome home my child." The man said to Maiya, smiling.  
"Father can we get on with this? We've been waiting for...like EVER!" The small Pride complained like a child.  
"You're right Pride." The one called Father said as he bent down to Maiya's height.

Father took Maiya's small arm and made a small cut into it which made Maiya jump. Maiya saw the man's forehead bleed and form a small bead of blood that turned into a stone.  
"That looks small for a stone Father, are you sure that it shouldn't be bigger?" Envy asked as he stood a few inches behind Maiya.  
"It's the perfect size. She is an experiment after all." Father said as he let the bead of stone sink into Maiya's skin.

It was almost instant. Maiya screamed and then...nothing...  
Her hand then twitched as she then sat up.  
"Owie...Meanie..." Maiya said as she stared daggers at Father.

"Your new name is LOVE. You are my love now." Father said to the child as she stared at him, wide eyed.

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it...**  
 **-TWCH!**


	3. Update sorry

**hello...**

I'm sorry I haven't updated. Just moved and still trying to get used to it. I will update soon! Please wait a little longer.

-TWCH =^w^=


End file.
